Home Sweet Home
by crybaby452
Summary: Its been nineteen years since he's left Jude...but why and what secrets do they both have hidden..or is it who are the secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Its been nineteen years since I've last seen her, last smelt her, last held her, last kiss. Oh how I wish I could take it all back and start over, but I cant I screwed up, I couldn't take it, and worst of all she probably still wonders what she did wrong to have me leave, she didn't do anything. But when my sister died in a car crash and left me her daughter I didn't feel that it would be fare for a eighteen year old to raise a three year old with me so I left. Eight years after I left I married a woman named Lynn, what a mistake was that, she hated Cassie and I hated her, I ended up divorcing her after two years, the only reason we lasted that long was because Lynn was always off to another country for a photo shoot…so it wasn't like we where actually married. After Lynn, Cassie and I moved from New York to California, somehow we thought it would be different there, and it was I moved us to a small town not a gaudy one like LA, it wasn't big but it was nice the place was called Santa Cruz. (AN///Actual Place, I grew up there) Cassie graduated High School and is now living in the dorms and the university. I kind of feel all alone, its her junior year and soon she's going to be too old to even decided she wants to live with me instead of the dorms soon she'll be looking for a job and a house, she's growing up and I have to deal with that.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat it while walking back to the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I took a bite of my cereal and mumbled "coming" I answered the door to a young woman, blond, blue eye's, wearing ripped jeans and a romones T-Shirt. I automatically thought of Jude. I swallowed my food and asked, "May I help you?" I took another bite of food when she said, "Yeah, wow…this is hard…well my name is Andy Harrison." My mouth dropped I knew this because I felt milk drip from my mouth down the front of my shirt before I snapped out of it. I swallowed my food shook my head and asked, "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Andy Harrison. I came to talk to you."

"Sure come in, how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"E-I-G-H-T-E-E-N huh? Well then you didn't come to talk to your mom's old producer you came to talk to me for a whole different reason huh?"

"Yeah I came to find my father."

"What makes you think I'm your father?"

"Are you denying it?"

"No not at all if its anyone from nineteen years ago it would be me. Why haven't you contacted me before hand I would have liked to see you, hell I would have been there to raise you."

"I didn't know about you, mom never told me your name but she did described you, then a few weeks after my eighteenth birthday I found a old box of my mom's in the attack I was getting my stuff together because I was going to move out instead I saved money to come here, told mom I was going to California to visit some friend in college. Anyways while I was up there I found a old box of pictures, journals and everything and well here you can look for yourself, she wont know there gone, they've been up in that attic for a long time." She handed him the journal that he gave Jude, and a few pictures of them. The last page of the journal read, 'Today he left me, he doesn't even know about our child yet, he just left, what did I do wrong, did I repulse him, oh I never knew my heart could break into so many pieces but I have to be strong, for our child.'

A tear fell from his eye and he said, "I never knew, my god, why didn't she find me."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to find her."

He cracked a slight smile then said, "So tell me about your life, I know Jude's still tour's and what not…but what about you do you like music or what do you want to do?"

"I love music…but I don't see myself in performing the way you two did. I also love to write, I really want to be a song-writer, the one behind the scene, maybe produce. I'm taking a year off from college then I'm majoring in Music."

"I wish I could have seen you grow up."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's a long story, well not that long, my sister Maggie was killed in a auto accident and she left me her three year old daughter Cassie, I felt that Jude didn't need to be taking care of a three year old when she just turned eighteen, she was still in high school, I didn't want her to have the burden of a child. And come to find out nineteen years later she was pregnant. I'm such and idiot." The doorbell rang and Tommy said, "Now who could that be."

When he opened the door a woman flung herself into Tommy's arms and dropped all her bags on the ground and said, "I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?"

"It's my home isn't it." She flopped down on the couch where Tommy just got up. Looked at Andy and said, "who are you?"

"My name's Andy, and you."

"Cassie, Dad are you going to explain this to me?"

"Cassie, this is my daughter Andy."

"Are you sure?"

Andy raised an eyebrow and said, "Look Tommy I'm going to head over to my hotel room…I'm staying at the Pear Inn…we still need to talk more so you can contact me there if you want."

"No you're staying here. And don't try to argue, Cassie will you drive her over to get her stuff while I go fix the guest bedroom and order some Chinese food for tonight."

"Sure dad. By the way who's your mom?"

"Jude Harrison." The only reaction Andy got from Cassie was an eyebrow raise and her getting up and grabbing her jacket and heading for the door she looked over her shoulder and said, "well you coming or not?"

"Umm…Yeah." When Andy reached the door she looked back at Tommy who was now walking down the hallway. She turned and followed Cassie down to the car.

"Why did you ask if he was sure?"

"Look if you said your last name I wouldn't have asked that question but for all I knew you where some groupie's child trying to play off on my dad, I'm the only one he's got I got to look out for him…but now he's got both of us…you look like her."

"I know I'm told that a lot…even by strangers…people walk up to me and ask me if I'm Jude Harrison."

They where driving down the road when Cassie said out of the blue, "You know he still loves her don't u."

"She still loves him."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I've been thinking it since I walked through that door. But I cant think of a way to get him there or her here."

"Does you mom know you came here to see him?"

"No she thinks I'm visiting a friend in college."

"Then tell her something happened and she'll come for you."

"That will never work I've never relied on her for anything, but I think I could get her here if I tried hard enough. By this time next week My mom will be here. So you go to the University?"

"Yeah I do, almost done thank god."

"My friend goes there, I was suppose to go look her up but I decided to see my dad first…wow that sounds weird."

"You'll get use to it, what's your friends name?"

"Cam Michaels. We've been friends since the second grade."

"I know Cam."

"Really do you two have the same class or something?"

"No I'm dating her…look where here."'

AN:// Hope you all enjoyed it so far I was thinking the other day how all the other shows on the N have a gay couple and well I thought they needed one! Looking forward to your reviews


End file.
